


Moving Day

by SuccubustyKisses



Series: And They Were Roommates. [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mentions of sex and masterbation, Mostly pining idiots and fluff, Single Parent Lance, tattoo artist keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: Lance looked down at his perfectly cleaned kitchen bar with a proud grin. Everything was clean and organized and Estela was off on an adventure with Pidge. Setting the plate of fresh baked cookies in the center of the counter he nodded to himself. Perfect. It was all perfect and ready for Keith to move in today.Keith was moving in today.Keith with his perfectly adorable hair, and his overly-detailed tattoos, and his soft, slightly chapped lips that starred in every dream Lance has had since they met in the park two weeks before. Keith with his piercings that Lance still can’t stop wishing he could test the sensitivity of. Keith.This was a bad idea.They hadn’t even discussed the kiss. God it was just a play kiss to humor Estela. It was nothing.





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel fic please go back and read part 1 before reading this, thank you.

Lance looked down at his perfectly cleaned kitchen bar with a proud grin. Everything was clean and organized and Estela was off on an adventure with Pidge. Setting the plate of fresh baked cookies in the center of the counter he nodded to himself. Perfect. It was all perfect and ready for Keith to move in today. 

Keith was moving in today. 

Keith with his perfectly adorable hair, and his overly-detailed tattoos, and his soft, slightly chapped lips that starred in every dream Lance has had since they met in the park two weeks before. Keith with his piercings that Lance still can’t stop wishing he could test the sensitivity of. Keith. 

This was a bad idea. 

They hadn’t even discussed the kiss. God it was just a play kiss to humor Estela. It was nothing. 

_I wonder if I can get Estela to instigate more kissing._

Lance quickly slapped himself on the cheek. No. He wouldn’t go down that route. Keith was just a roommate. A sweet, hot, good with kids, roommate… With a perfect smile. 

Sighing loudly Lance leaned over the counter, bonking his head against it with an overdramatic groan. He lost count of the amount of times his forehead connected with the marble counter before his phone chimed and he scurried to check it. 

**Hothead:**  
Hey, so… Can I come earlier than planned? Turns out it didn’t take as long as I expected to pack up and get everything ready.

Lance grinned typing in his reply, ignoring the excited blush on his cheeks.

 **Lance:**  
Yeah! When you showing up? 

**Hothead:**  
Is now good? We’re kind of outside…

Eyes widening Lance rushed to the window flinging himself half out to look at the parking lot below. Keith stood awkwardly looking down at his phone, Shiro standing beside him laughing as Allura hid her own laugh behind her hand. They stood beside a truck full of stuff as another truck pulled up and a very large man with a long braid climbed out. He shook his head and looked up making eye contact with Lance. 

They stared at each other for a full minute before Lance waved a hand in soft greeting and called out. “You boys gonna stay on the curb or will you come up and have cookies?” 

 

* * *

 

Keith grinned down at his phone, at the picture he has saved as his background. It’s him, smiling shyly with his arm around a blushing Lance and Estela grinning brightly into the camera, holding up a small lion toy. All three of them had on glittering princess crowns. Estela demanded they had a photoshoot when he went over to see the apartment. Keith wasn’t going to complain, it got him pictures of Lance. 

“Hey hot shot, you ready to start loading up the trucks?” Shiro came into the room, giving Keith the most shit-eating grin ever, looking knowingly down at his phone. Keith scowled quickly stuffing his phone in his pocket. 

“Kolivan should be here soon then we can get started, we still have time, Shiro.” Shoving past the bigger man Keith went into the kitchen for a drink, startled when he came face to face with his boss. “Kolivan? When did you get here?” 

The man gave a grunt, raising his scarred brow. “I just got here, that is why Mr. Shirogane went to get you so we could get started.”

“Sorry Kolivan. I caught him staring at his phone with this soft smile again and had to pick on him.” Shiro had a laugh in his voice which sent a blushing Keith spinning to glare back at him. 

“Do not pick on him too much, Mr. Shirogane. Keith is moving in with his boyfriend. If he were not happy I would worry of the health of their relationship.” Kolivan’s voice was so matter of fact. Shiro bowed over with laughter as Keith’s entire face flared red. The tips of his ears burning as he swirled back around, waving frantically in the air. 

“HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! I JUST MET HIM!”

“You just met him and yet you are already going to share a bed? Keith, I do not wish to tell you how to live your life but normally relationships start before you live together.” Kolivan’s brows draw together, a frown on his lips as he looks down at Keith. 

“Please tell me you’re joking.” The twitch at the corner of Kolivan’s mouth gave him away and Keith groaned snatching up one of the many boxes littering the house and storming outside.

Lance wasn’t his boyfriend. They shared one kiss, god what a kiss it was. Who knew a man could have such perfect, soft, lips. But it was still one kiss! And Lance hadn’t brought it up since! So obviously they weren’t dating! 

Even if he wished they were. 

God, that kiss. The heavy lidded dreamy blush filled face Lance had when Keith pulled away. 

Keith would give anything to be the cause of that expression again. His imagination getting the better of him at night as he wrapped his hand around his own cock, thinking of all the different ways Lance’s face could change during sex. God, what would his face be like as Keith buried himself deep inside of him.

Shaking his head to dispel the thoughts Keith moved up to Shiro’s truck shoving the box inside of it. He needed a distraction from his own mind, and lucky for him moving was surely mind numbing enough to do it. 

He just hoped he could keep his thoughts under control when he lived under the same roof as his sexual obsession.

 

* * *

 

Lance stared in wide eyed awe, arms crossed over four glasses of ice water pressed tight to his chest. Within the time it took him to get the four glasses of water the small group of way-too-hot people had completely unloaded and built Keith’s bed in what used to be Lance’s old office. 

“Holy crow.” Four pairs of eyes turned to him. “How are you guys so good?” 

Shiro bursts out laughing, the bleached part of his otherwise black hair was pinned back away from his face with small hair clips in a rainbow of colors. “We are people of many talents.” He winked at Lance causing a blush to dust across his cheeks. Taking two of the glasses of water he hands one over to his wife with a kiss on her cheek before steering them out of the room. “We’ll go get more boxes.” The tall braided man walked over to Lance, patting him on his shoulder before taking his own glass and silently following.

Lance’s eyes followed him out the door before turning to Keith. “Many talents, huh?” He hesitates for only a moment before steeling his nerves to look Keith in the eyes. “I’m excited to see more of yours.” 

Keith’s eyes widen a fraction, Lance notes in his head for the 20th time that day how unfairly good he looks in eyeliner, then his eyes narrow and Keith steps forward. Lance watches with bated breath as Keith comes closer, leaning blatantly into Lance’s personal space, one arm going up to press a hand into the wall beside Lance’s head. He leans in close and Lance’s eyes flutter closed, hands clutching tight to the glass of water. A puff of breath hits his ear. “I’ll show mine if you show yours.” 

Lance’s eyes shoot open, a squeak escaping his throat as Keith pulls back, cheeks red, and takes the glass of water from Lance’s hand. He looks everywhere but at Lance as he takes a drink from the water then silently moves around him and down the hall, presumably to continue bringing in his stuff. 

Lance stared at his back with wide eyes, swallowing around a sudden lump in his throat. This… Was a really bad idea. 

 

* * *

 

Setting the last of the boxes down in his new room Keith gave a satisfied smile. This is it. He looked around at his new room, packed to the brim with boxes, getting his stuff integrated into his new home was not going to be fun. But, doing it with Lance and Estela might just make it worthwhile. 

“You know, Keith.” Startling Keith turns to the door where Kolivan stands, arms crossed over his chest as he leans against the door frame. “We pick on you. But, I’m glad to see you smile.” 

“Koli-“

“Don’t forget you work tomorrow.” Kolivan turns and leaves, not even bothering to get Keith’s input before he’s back in his truck and down the street. 

Grumbling to himself about weird bosses with horrible social skills Keith leaves his room and goes out to the living room to find Shiro and Allura preparing to leave. “Wait, you guys are leaving? I thought we were doing lunch?”

The pair blush looking at Keith before giggling to each other. “Sorry, Keith. We uh… Have some urgent business to take care of.”

“Oh my god.” Keith groans covering his face. “You are actually skipping out on lunch to go have sex.”

“Babies don’t make themselves, Keith.” Allura says in a very no-nonsense tone, but grinning as she watches him make a disgusted face. “We shall have lunch another time. Goodbye Keith, see you later Lance! Don’t forget to give Estela the gift I brought her!”

A warm hand landed on Keith’s shoulder as Lance leans against him. “You know I will, Princess. My little starshine will let you know all about it when we see you in dance class Tuesday.” 

“I will expect a full report! Now we must be going. Come along Shiro.” She turns to leave, pulling Shiro out with her. 

“See ya later, Keith. Do let me know how the bed works out.” Keith jerks away from Lance, grabbing a small sparkly shoe and throwing it, cursing when it hits the closed door, Shiro’s laughter echoing through the hallway. 

With a curse Keith stomps to the door scooping up the small shoe and turning to put it away, freezing when his eyes meet with amused blue ones. Clearing his throat he clutches the shoe to his chest, color rising to his cheeks. “A uh… Inside joke. Shiro thinks he’s funny.” 

Lance chuckles “he’ll be a master of dad jokes in no time.” 

Bursting out in laughter Keith sets the shoe with its match and walks past Lance towards the kitchen. “Oh he already is, its ridiculous how bad his jokes are.” Moving to the cabinets Keith opens them one by one, finding all the dishes, a box of lucky charms, a box of chai tea, and a jar of peanut butter. Frowning he turns to the fridge and yanks it open, looking inside at the open space only filled by an almost empty jug of milk. Glaring at the fridge like it’s offended him he shuts it yanking open the freezer and scowling at the ice cube trays, still unfrozen from recently being refilled. 

“You can stop abusing the kitchen Keith, you’re not going to find anything else.” Keith’s head whips around to watch Lance, standing at the counter scratching Dredful’s chin. “I get paid tomorrow and can get groceries th-“

“Lets go.” 

“Excuse me?” Lance shot a glare over the cat’s head up to Keith. 

“I said, lets go. This is my house too. So I should also buy groceries. You think I’m going to just let you go without food? You asked me to move in here to help with expenses.” He moved over to the counter, leaning in to Lance’s personal space. “So let me help.” 

Lance shifts. “What, you wanna go grocery shopping together like some old married couple?” 

Keith grins, knowing he won. “I’m sure I can find a ring.”

 

* * *

 

Lance frowned down at his hand, holding it to his chest at the stinging on the back of it. He shot an angry glare up at Keith as he piled a fourth box of cereal into the already over filled grocery cart. “Keith _please_ you’re going way overboard. We came here for like… Dinner? Maybe a couple days of stuff? This is over $300 worth of food, do you even eat fruity pebbles?” 

“Nope, but if you try to take anything out of the cart again I will do worse than slap your hand away.” Keith’s challenging glare as he precariously balanced a box of pop tarts half out of the cart. “Lets go pretty boy. Next aisle.” 

With little care for if anything could fall out Keith yanks the cart around the corner. Letting out a loud sigh Lance follows, pouting as Keith piles packages of cookies easily on the cart. “Keith, seriously? Can you even afford this?”

Snorting Keith steps back, observing the cart before yanking it off to the section with protein bars and powders. “Lance. What I can and can’t afford only matters to you with my rent. Which this isn’t part of.” He stuffs a bunch of bars into every open space he sees on the cart before balancing a giant jug of powder on the handle and heading for the front. “Your choice in this is to accept these groceries and help me load them into your car in a minute then we’ll go back to _our_ home and unpack them together. _Like an old married couple._ Or I do it all without you.” 

Lance sighs, placing items up on the belt to check out. “Fine. But you owe me a ring, _dear._ ”

 

* * *

 

Keith’s heart wouldn’t stop beating hard against his ribs as he moved through the little kitchen with Lance, unpacking the groceries and filling the cabinets to the brim and beyond. He stuffed the container of coffee into its place before his fingers moved of their own accord to run outside his pocket feeling the shape underneath. 

They were just joking around. 

It’s just a _joke_.

So obviously it would be funny to give Lance the cheap gatcha machine ring he grabbed while Lance was distracted winning three different plush ponies from the claw machine. 

Yeah, funny. 

He’ll do it when they finish unloading the groceries. It’ll be funny. A good inside joke between them. He turned to the counter to grab the next bag and froze when he found it empty. 

_Oh._

Turning to Lance he watched as the man stuffed the last plastic bag into a weird cloth sleeve. Steeling his nerves he dug into his pocket, twisting his fingers nervously around the small plastic ring. “Hey Lance.” He moves closer, stopping only a step away from the other. 

“Y-yeah?” Lance’s cheeks tint pink, Keith watches as blue eyes dart down, then back to meet his own again. Lance licks his lips drawing Keith’s eyes down to them. 

“I believe I owe you a ring.” Keith holds out the ring, stepping even closer. 

Lance’s eyes dart to the glittery blue ring, his cheeks turning a bright red. “You- what?”

Keith steps even closer, one hand moving to the counter while the other holds the ring closer to Lance. “We’re an old married couple, right? You said it yourself. We need a ring.” 

Lance’s fingers move up to wrap around the cheap plastic. “You uh- you know… Old married couples also… Kiss.”

Keith’s other hand moves to the counter, caging Lance in as he leans in, their breath mingling as their lips barely touch. “Then I guess I should kiss you no-“

“DADDY I’M HOME IS KISS KISS HERE YET?” Estela’s voice echoes off the wall followed by the loud pitter patter of feet drawing closer. Lance jumps and Keith feels pain shoot into his forehead causing him to jerk away, curling in upon himself as he holds his forehead. Hearing a curse behind him he figures Lance is probably doing the same. 

“Oh yes Estela.” A smug voice says, causing Keith to turn a glare over to the girl holding Estela, her curly hair pushed back with a green band and round glasses taking up most of her face. “I’m pretty sure Kiss Kiss is happening here.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, mama bear mode is strong in Keith apparently. But these boys are hopeless. Stay tuned for more pining to come!


End file.
